1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing system, an image capturing apparatus, and an image capturing method that provide image information by using sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, non-patent document 1 (Shuichi Kurabayashi, Naoki Ishibashi, and Yasushi Kiyoki, “Active Multidatabase System for Mobile Computing Environment”, IPSJ (Information Processing Society of Japan) SIG notes, 2000-DBS-122, 2000, 463-470) and non-patent document 2 (Shuichi Kurabayashi, Naoki Ishibashi, and Yasushi Kiyoki: A Multidatabase System Architecture for Integrating Heterogeneous Databases with Meta-Level Active Rule Primitives. In Proceedings of the 20th IASTED International Conference on Applied Informatics, 2002, 378-387.) disclose an active meta-level system for dynamically connecting devices such as databases to each other.
However, those documents do not disclose, not so much as suggest, an image capturing system, an image capturing apparatus, and an image capturing method that provide image information by adaptively using sensors.